


Misbehavior

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A party for your child turns into a party for two.





	Misbehavior

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you do things like this?” 

You ignore him, continuing to cut the cake and plate even pieces. It was your son’s second birthday; the backyard was full of family and friends – so many they spilled into your household too. You knew trouble was on the horizon when you came downstairs, in a yellow dress with lace trim and a yellow flower pinned into your curled hairdo. The way Roman’s dark gaze drunk you in, hinted you would be in for a long day and night. Still, you fought being alone with him throughout the entire day – especially since it was his first solid weekend off in months.

“Would you please take this out to our guests?” You turn around, his hands propped on the counter top around you, and hold up two plates, “You remember them, right?”

He narrows his eyes at you, reluctantly stepping back, “How’d I get so lucky?”

“No clue, but you get to clean this all up later.” You pat his shoulders as he somewhat hangs his head; noting no one is around, you manage to smack his ass as he makes his way to the guests. Giving him a wink and wide grin, you enjoy the promise his tongue makes as it clicks against the roof of his mouth before wetting his lips.

—————————–

You continue to hum to your son, lying him down in his crib – mourning his quick growth and the fact that you will have to transition him to a toddler’s bed soon. Stroking his thick, dark curls, you linger along his side a little longer and think of all these wise words to say to him which he will never remember or appreciate. So instead, you continue with a peaceful hum and stare at your blessing. 

When Roman is near, you do not have to look to confirm it. You feel him with your heart, knowing he’s standing in the doorway, and sigh, “He’s getting so big.”

“He’s beautiful like his mother.” Roman’s words are like cool water on your motherly wounds, leaving you to believe that this was a good thing though it felt like torture.

You finally move from your son’s side to your awaiting man, sliding your arms around his waist and resting your head against his chest, “Thank you.”

Roman drapes an arm around you, pressing his lips to your forehead in-between his words, “You’re supposed to be happy. He’s healthy. He’s smart. He’s perfect.”

“I know. I just…keep thinking…he’s growing so fast that—” You stop yourself, tilting your head up and thinking aloud, “…when you gonna give me another baby?”

Somewhat taken aback, he raises a brow, “You seriously want to deal with a toddler and an infant at the same time?”

You give a small nod, “Give me a baby.”

“All right, if you say so,” Roman scoops you up without a second thought, your soft chuckle making him smile as he carries you to the bedroom – happy to comply with your request.


End file.
